


How it Started

by PikaPip2143



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPip2143/pseuds/PikaPip2143
Summary: This is a Audrey x Evie fanfiction. While they are cuddling Audrey remembers when it all started.





	How it Started

Audrey's point of view

Evie and I were sitting on her bed together. Talking to each other. She and I have been dating for three months.

We were talking about Doug and Chad's unexpected relationship.

"I knew that they were going to get together soon. Doug always talked about Chad with me. At first I thought that he just wanted to spread our hate for Chad but he always had a hidden meaning. Then I asked if he liked Chad and he blushed so badly. I encouraged him to tell him, especially since I knew that Chad liked him back. Then I forgave Chad and we became friends." Evie adorably rambled. Evie had stopped acting so much like royalty and started acting like herself around me. That included her cute rambles. 

I had always thought that Evie liked Doug and he liked her back. Then I realized that Doug liked Chad. Before I knew that, I disliked Doug. 

"You know I love you and only you, right?" Evie asked me seeing my frustrated face. She knew that I hated the time I thought she and Doug were together.

"Of course you love me, who doesn't?" I replied in a boasting manner. It was hard to say what I really meant around her so I just boasted.

Then I looked at Evie's gentle and sincere face. She knew I was going to say that. My face softened and I looked down blushing. 

"I love you too, Evie." I muttered. Then I looked up at her and I melted. She looked at me with so much love that my heart felt like it was about to explode. Evie loved it when I told her I loved her.

She kissed me and started to cuddle me knowing that I liked to be held.

We just lay there. Evie was probably asleep. She had told me that she enjoyed sleeping like this with me a couple of weeks ago. Once again she made me blush.

I said, "If you enjoy it I guess I could let you do it", even though I knew I probably wanted it more than her. 

As she held me I could smell the scent of her perfume. Apple. I loved it. I relaxed into her arms. Evie's touch had been so familiar to me these past months.

I wasn't saying that Evie was clingy but she loved PDA. Holding my hand in public or kissing me. It had nothing to do with marking her claim on me. Evie just loved the affection. 

To be honest I was more of the jealous type. If I saw either gender staring at my girlfriend for inappropriate reasons thinking that they had any chance with her, I'd put my arm around her waist and turn her towards me, then I'd start a make out session with her right in front of them. If they hadn't already left I'd glare at them and mouth, "Never ever get near my girlfriend again". Thankfully they'd leave and never come back.

Then Evie would just smirk and then tease me about it. I'd whine about them thinking that they thought they had a chance with her and I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of letting them think that. 

She'd just laugh and say that they could never have a chance with her because she only loved me. I'd blush and mutter a I love you too so she'd be the only one to hear. Then she'd kiss me.

Evie wouldn't get jealous until the person tried to kiss me or do anything inappropriate to me. She would go up to the person. Whisper a threat into their ear that made them look frightened, then she would kiss me while the person was running away.

All of these memories just brought me back to the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this ship isn't that popular but most of the time I like the ships that most people don't like.


End file.
